Roy's Childhood
by UselessInTheRain
Summary: The rebellious Roy Mustang learns that he can do whatever he wants, and can get whatever he wants.


"ROY, GET DOWN HERE-NOW!!!"

As Roy walked downstairs, slowly, his mother stood in the office, hands on her hips, glaring at a particularly large pile of ashes on the beige carpet.

"These better not be my work papers!"

"Aww...mother, you know I'd never destroy something _important_."

"Well-what is it then, young man?"

"Its nothing. But, hey, I am heading over to Maes house. His mother invited me over for dinner."

"Oh, how sweet of her. She is always thinking of oth-wait!!! What is this smoking mass on my office floor?!"

"I told you. Its nothing important. Its just my mathbook. Love you! Bye!"

"Roy Mustang! Get back here!"

But he was already out the door and driving away.

_I cant believe I am actually still with this chick. I am so sick of her always being around me. And yet I somehow end up in this same place, ever saterday night. Driving to her house to pick her up. Maybe I should hint to the fact that I dont want her around anymore. Yes, that is what I will do._

"So, Roy, you're sure that we won't get caught?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Riza! Calm down. Everything is fine."

"Where are we anyways?"

"You'll see. Shut up."

Humph

"You know, Roy, its hard to see when its so dark!"

snap

Thousands of candles flared up at once, and illuminated the room.

"Oh, Roy, this is sooo romantic!!"

"Yeah. Dont get used to it."

"So where do your parents think you are?"

"Huh?"

"I know for a fact that they don't expect you to be in an abandoned hoted with your girlfriend now, do they?"

"Why are you so paranoid? It drives me crazy."  
"Rooooyyyy..." Riza whined.

"I am at Maes."

"Maes!?! Are you that stupid? You know that Maes mother is friends with yours. And mine, for that matter. Your mom is going to call looking for you and then word will get out and my mom will send the Military looking for me. I just know it would be that dumb leutenant. The one who always has the dog. I would _never _want that job. I dont want to be a dog of the military. But i will be when they arrest me!!!"

"Seriously, do you ever shut up?"

sigh

"Roy, what time is it?"  
"Again with the talking."

Roy and Riza sat in silence for a minute, while Roy stared out the window into the black night.

_Why did I bring her here? I hate being around her. All she ever does is talk and complain. Well, I want to go home now-think she will mind walking?_

_He acts like he doesn't like me.But then he brings me here. I hate it when he does this. I love him so much..._

"It's going to rain today."

"No its not, Roy-its completely clear."

"Okay. Tomorrow then."

"Whatever."

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

_"Hey-Roy-Its Maes. Your mom just called. I told her that you just left and were on your way home. Get there. Now. You owe me."_

"Thank you so much."

_click._

"Get in the car Riza."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?"

snap

"Mother, I'm home. And hungry."

"Did you have fun? I just talked to Maes. He is such a sweet kid. So-wait- I thought that you were going over there for dinner. Where have you been?"

"I thought you said you just talked to him."

"I did. About five minutes ago."

"So then you know that I was over there. And we did eat, but I'm still hungry."

"Okay, I guess you are right. There's some food on the stove. Just heat it up."

snap

"Roy, I didn't mean like that."

"Calm down mother."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM-PYRO BOY!!!"

"You know that this is a gift."

"Just take off that stupid glove. Please."

"Okay. Sure, mother."

snap

"Roy-those were my good curtains!"

"I'm going to bed-night!!"

_Ring Ring_

"Yeah?"

"Hey Roy! Good morning!"

"Eh."

"So, did you get in trouble?"

"Of course not. I never do."

sigh

"Yeah, its really not fair, though."

"Quit your whining, Riza."

"Roy-you know I love you."

"Yeah..."

_click._

_Ring Ring_

"I'm sort of busy."

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning windows."

_click._

_Ring Ring._

"What?! Do?! You?! Want?!"

"Well, _someones _in a bad mood."

_click._

_Ring Ring._

snap

"Roy, its time to eat breakfast!"

"Okay, mother. coming!"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, what is this??"

"Oatmeal-EAT IT!"

"Okay, okay, geez."

"And turn on the tv. I want to watch the news."

"I dont understand the whole new thing. Who cares?"

"If you spent a little less time with your girlfriends, you might understand."

_A young woman was found in Resembool. Our studies show that she could of possibly be a runaway. More info when available._

"Oh, how uplifting, mother."

_An abandoned hotel was set on fire yesterday._

"Okay, mother-Im going to school. Love you!"

"ROY MUSTANG! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"

"Hey! Roy! Wait!"

"What Riza?"

"Did you see the news this morning? The hotel-."

"Yes. I was watching with my mother."

"Oh. Well are you still able to take me out tonight."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother will let me-she always does-but I can't go."

"Oh, other plans?"

"No. Im just sick of you always bugging me."

"So...sniff...are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes.Bye."

"Wait! Roy! I'm sor-."


End file.
